


10th March, that time of the year...

by Rash_jaya



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: Steve's birthday, it is time for the SEALs to have their yearly paintball fight.





	1. McGarrett's party

Steve walking into Headquarters he sees Kono leading over the smart-table looking over some information and from her face he could tell that she was not to please with what she has found.

"Morning Kono, what we got?" he asks as he walked up to her.

"Morning Boss, it the login for the computer system, something does not add up," she tells him.

Last night Steve had asked Chin and Kono to look in the logging of the computer system at the office after he found his laptop was left on when he clearly remember turning it off. He even asked Danny who was in the room with him at the time when he turned it off to make sure of he did indeed turn it off.

"What don’t add up?" he asked.

"This computer was logging in using your ID and password fourteen times last year and five-time again at beginning of year when you out of the office. I checked with the security tapes to make sure of the times" Kono said

"Who was it?" he asked

"Jenna Kaye," She told him, if only he had that information a few months ago he could have saved himself a lot of pain and trip to North Korea.

"Where is Chin?" he asked

"In your office update your security on your laptop, anyone tries to access from outside will get a shock," She said with a smile.

He nodded his head and said, "Team meeting now before Lori gets here" he said.

He and Kono walked into his office to find Danny and Chin.

"Morning Boss" Chin greeted him.

"Chin, Danny how was dinner," he said greeted them.

"Dinner was good it was great," Danny said smiling.

Danny had dinner with Gabby last night they have been dating for two half months now. IF Danny did not introduce Grace and Gabby to one other soon he would have to have a little talk with Danny about it.

"From the log information, it looks like it was Catherine that access your laptop and from logging detail I can tell you that she was looking into hotels on the mainland for the second weekend of March," Chin said

"That this weekend" Kono point out

"I talked to her, she said she told you about it and that she put the laptop to on standby when was she was done" Danny add.

"So I pulled the security tape and it looks like Lori was the one that accesses your file from your laptop" Chin add

" the Same file was accessed from smart-table nineteen times by Janna Kaye," Kono said.

"We know why she did it right and Lori did tell you that she pulled your file at the café yesterday so here my question why is Catherine looking into a hotel in the mainland for the second weekend of March," Danny asked.

"Yeah, Boss isn't that…." She never got to finish Steve silenced her with a look.

"Chin issues everyone new ID and password including Catherine as she will be our unofficial liaison to the navy," Steve told.

"Already on it Boss," he said.

"One more thing, Lori is not to know about my relationship with Catherine it is none of her business," Steve said and other nodded.

"Does this have anything to do with what she said at crime scene this past Halloween?" Danny asked

"Yeah, if she doesn’t want to share her personal life with us why the hell should be share with her" Kono asked, that night had got to all of them it was the night they stop try to get along with Lori Weston outside work.

"this more than that Danny, that night I got the impression that she does not want to be part of this family and if that want she want then that what she get," Chin said

Steve talked out of his office toward the smart-table with Danny right behind him.

"You ever answer my question, Steven," Danny asked.

The two of them heard the front door open and both turned to see Lori walk in. she looks like she had not slept all night. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she was wearing light blue jeans and an orange polo shirt from the day before. Kono and Chin walked out of Steve office.

"Good you're here," Chin told Lori and Kono looked her up and down and the smile at her.

“Well looks like someone got lucky last night,” Danny said under his breath and add so only Steve could hear “how is that possible? Who want her?” which got a smile out of Steve.

"Team Meet" was all Steve said

They all were around the Smart-Table. Steve look around that everyone his teammates he trusted Danny, Chin and Kono and after what he was told this morning he was uncertain of Lori.

"Yesterday morning I noted that my laptop was turn on and I know I turn the thing off the night before. So I asked Chin to issue everyone a new ID and password. I asked Chin and Kono to look to computer logging and they found out few things that would have saved us all some grief if we had that knowledge few month ago." Steve started and looked Danny, Kono, Chin and his eyes fell on Lori.

"I asked two friends to come by late today to give all our computers high level of inscription to keep them secure from hackers internal and external" he added.

"Internal," asked Danny not sure that he like that idea of someone turning against them again.

"HPD, IA, CIA how many dirty cops have come across and not only that I could pinpoint out two or mover been ex-cops and external would be internet hackers, Drug Cartels who looking for information on the case we are working on Danny before you ask," Steve said.

The other nodded their heads in agreement.

"Chin" Steve hand the floor to his friend.

Chin hand everyone a little piece of paper with their new ID and password. He hands Steve tow, one for him and one for Catherine with a little note attached. Steve noted what Chin’s did with his and Catherine passwords it had made him smile. The note that was attached your dad once called you for bullying your sister bully.

"Memories this and then burn it," Chin said.

"Everyone seems to be up to date with paperwork for ones," Danny said looking at Steve not really know why his friend who hate paperwork who always put it off until the last mint had been on top it for ones.

"Because of the changes that are been done to the computer systems today we are going have to work old school style if we get the case" Kono said.

Steve made a face that the thought of more paperwork so he hopes that they don’t get a case until he was well on his way to Los Angeles.

"Kono and I will work with Steve’s friends on updating the computer systems while Danny and Lori have the day off but you will be on call if we get a case. What are you going to be doing Steve" Chin asked

Steve smiled at Chin with known look even thor his friend knew what he had planned for this weekend as he had no doubt that his father had told him at some point when they worked together.

"Lori you have a day at the spa which is a book under your name at Hilton, it came with the room and me not spa kind of guy," Danny said.

"Thanks, Danny, I see you all tomorrow if we don't get a case that is," Lori said and left.

"Where my spa day brother," Kono asked Danny

After make sure that Lori was out of earshot he said "I couldn’t really come up with anything else to get her out of the room and tell you the truth I was going to give booking to Gabby and if she had said no it was your rookie" Danny said.

Kono nodded her head in understanding.

A few minutes later two Navy officers walked in hold what look like two laptop baggers. They were dressed in camouflage blue and name on the uniforms say Jacks and Rollins only the two navy personnel were young males.

"Guys this William Jacks LT Bradley Jacks younger brother who can't wait to follow his brother foot step into the Seals and this young man is LT Rollins, Cath’s twin James they are from Navy Inelegant base at Pearl, this is LT Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, and my partner Det. Danny Williams " Steve said clamping his hand on young Rollins shoulder.

The two Navy personal nodded their heads at the others.

"Catherine brother, are you two close," Danny asked

"Yeah be twins you don't really have say in it, well you don’t really get say the Rollins family we are all close, that’s to grandma Aug," James said.

"Tell us something about Catherine and Steve that we don't know," Danny asked.

"One topic that my siblings and I would ever talk about is our relationships with our other half, sorry Danny can't tell you anything course I don't know," he said with a smile.

"James you can start with my computer and laptop in there," Steve said pointing to his office.

"Come on William we start with Office Weston laptop," Kono said

"Will just call me Will?" William Jacks said

"Office Weston as in Lori Weston former homeland security," James asked

"Yeah that her Why," Chin said.

"You want to know something about my sister Det. Williams" he asked

"Yap," Danny said

"She can't stand Office Weston after meeting her at back tie dinner she called Weston a fake and floozy," James said

"No can her other half, but he has no choice in matter," Danny said

"He not only one" Kono said and share a look with her cousin.

"After what we found about her this morning I know that Catherine other half don't trust Office Weston not that he ever did to start off with and he not along," Chin said.

James and Steve walking to his office and meanwhile Kono and William worked on the Lori computer and laptop while Chin worked on the Smart table with Danny who was waiting for three o'clock so he can get a start on his weekend with his daughter.

"You don't trust Weston," James asked

"She access my laptop here in my office to look up my service life and she does not want to share her personal life with the team," Steve said

"Everyone entitles to have personal life, Steve," James said

"I know that but that not what I meant," Steve told James

"What do you mean," he asked

"This past Halloween we had case she turns up at scene in costume she changes before Danny and I got to scene and she did not want to tell us what her costume was," Steve said

"I personal don't think anything wrong with telling anyone what the costume was," James said

"Danny asked her if she was wonder woman when she said no he asked if she was sluttish wonder woman. She said stop it Danno, she called him Danno only Danny's daughter get to call them that, I mean it father and daughter thing." Steve said

"I imagine that Danny was not too happy with that" James asked

"You can say that again," Steve said with smile reliving the memory of Danny ranting about the hold case.

“I have been told that you call him that once in awhile,” James said, that tell Steve that he and Catherine had long talk about his team. Steve smiled know James know the resin behind the name when he said it.

Before long they were done with Steve's office and moved on to Chin’s office while Kono and Will moved on to Danny's office. The last office they did was Kono's office after that they moved on the smart table.

By three O'clock they were done with a computer system in the office and Danny bid them farewell and went to pick up his daughter for their weekend. Steve send Chin and Kono home for some down time with the family and he told them that if anyone was looking for him they have call Joe or Catherine as he was going turn off his phone for the hold weekend and that he would see them Monday morning as he going to the mainland for some down time with his Seals and his sister with that said he and the two naval personals were on their way to the base.

Steve pulled into the parking lot at the base. He got out of the jeep and walked towards that north building where the Intelligence center was local. He had a request to make from Rear Admiral who was in-charge of Pearl Harbor Navy Base. After his talk with the RADM Schaffran, he walked over to where LCDR White and CDR Gutches where they were training Seal team five.

"Joe you getting soft in your old age," Steve said as he talked up to the Commanders.

"Why don't get in there show these girls how is done," Joe said.

"You know me, Joe, I seal not a fish," Steve said which get him smile from the two commanders.

"What does that mean," asked one of the young seals.

"It means, that commander McGarrett would take this training period in the deeps of the ocean, not pool, now get back in there!" said CDR Gutches.

"I just came to get you so we could make our ride to Pendleton for our annual Paintball fight this year it in Los Angeles," he told Joe.

"That sound like fun," CDR Gutches said

"Every year for March 10 as long as we not on the mission we get together somewhere in world Navy Seal Style Paintball fight look like this year it is in Los Angeles," Joe told Wade.

"Why Los Angeles," Wade asked

"Sam's turn to host and he is based in Los Angeles," Steve said"

Steve was looking forward to this weekend with his Seal team and Catherine and his sister who always play dirty.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking on to the airfields where Catherine was waiting for them dressed in her camouflage which tells Steve that she had come from the ship which only docked this morning. They about got on a C-130 Hercules which would take them to Pendleton base.

Catherine asked "what did you tell your team"

Steve just smile at her, his eyes laughed at her. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

Catherine shocks her head at his antics he did not tell his team why he was going only that he was going be with his seal's team this weekend at Navy base in California. That was would explain why Steve was wearing his camouflage it would give the team the impressing that he was going to do his weekly reserves drills which tell Joe and Catherine that he does not trust someone on the team they both had a good idea who.

Joe had been told by Catherine what she thinks about the new member of the Steve team one Office Weston. When Joe told Catherine about how she had come to North Korea to save Steve. Catherine had responded by say that floozy only helps to save Steve so that she can score points with Steve in order to get into his pants.

On board the Hercules, the three of them had talked about the outcomes of the past years that they had played Paintball fights.

Joe asked "you remember 2006 Sam and Catherine were the last two standing that year"

Steve said "at one point I thought Sam would win he had you cornered but then you had A's to play and boy you got him good" Steve smiled at the memory.

Catherine said "what about 2004 you and Bullfrog were the last two Sam was so mad at Bullfrog for getting the better him"

Joe said "ho Sam was on the side yell at you to get him, what did he say"

Catherine said "you get him L.T, he had better look like a bloody rainbow at the end day" she laughed

Steve said "if I was in Sam shoes I would have been lot worse about it than Sam was, it was cheap shot that took Sam out, shot in back I have to say I really enjoyed playing mind game with Nick that year"

Catherine said "I remember 2008 you up against your sister, that was fun watch your sister won that year, both of you gave it your all" she smiled at him.

Steve said, "I ran out of Paintballs to shoot at her she kept a hand-grenade as her last shot which she threw over the wall and it landed on my head taken me out of the game that year."

Joe said "you think been your birthday that she could have let you win"

Steve said "that not the McGarrett way, you play to win and never give up"

Steve smiled and adds "2003 was good year for you Joe, I remember well how you out gun everyone"

Joe said "it was good year all around, that year every mission that I want on went as planned all but the exit"

Catherine said "I had you covered there Joe, that year every one of your calls came to me"

Joe said "yeah I remember hear you voice in my ear and then I knew we get out alive even if it was not in one piece, that one year I never forget. I didn’t lose any of my men that year it was good year"

Steve said "any mission that you don't lose any men is good mission"

Catherine said "2003 was a good year all around, with Mark and Soil got back to active duty after 2001" she shivered at the memory.

Steve pulled her to him, it was one day that he would like to forget like many others Catherine and he had been breaded alive but both were every lucky to walked away while so many lost their lives at the twin towers and Pentagon.

Joe said "ok let try getting some shut eye" he really did not want to relive that day. He had been on 48-hour leave in NYC.

Steve nodded his head and the three of them closed their eyes, which was not a good idea just as Steve closed his eyes and his minded run back to that day, September eleven 2001. He had been signed to Pentagon long with Catherine, Mark and Soil that day had the start of the as any other for him. The sky was still dark when Steve had arrived at Pentagon at five in the morning due to the fact he could not sleep as it was a hot night and he did not see any point going back to sleep for half hour.

He was reviewing the Intel that had come across his desk when the others had turned up around six in morning. The four of them had been so deep into their work when they heard a bang and before they could do anything about it the roof had come down on top of them.

Steve was trapped with no room to move; he was helpless which he hated and at first, he couldn’t tell if he or anyone was hurt. It had taken close to eighteen hours to get them out. Catherine and he had been lucky due to the fact that Steve had seen the roof come down and he had managed to pull Catherine and himself under the metal table. The two of them only had a mild concussion and some Lacerations some of which needed stitches.

Mark and Soil were not so lucky when they finally got Soil out only to find that he had opened fractured his right ulna plus Soil's respiratory it was Bradypnea. Steve never felt so helpless since he was sixteen when his mother had pass way. He hated it, hated that fact that he could not help Soil or anyone of them.

He moved his head around but he could not see anything in pitch black, he heard an unbearable scream coming from his left from the voice he could tell that it was Mark and when it stop Steve knew that Mark had lost his fight with consciousness. Steve could tell by that sound around him that Mark was pinned down under part of the roof due to this Mark had Comminute fracture to his left Tibia and Steve who has not played since his mother passing was now praying for his friend's lives.

Something had wakened him and reluctantly he slowly opened his eyes to find Catherine head resting on his shoulder. Joe was sleep in his seat with his head resting against the boxers that were been delivered to Pendleton. Not wanting to wake Catherine he looked around the plane when he did not find anything out of place he looked towards the cockpit anything seems out of place but he still left uneasy.

He had been sleeping for past four hours which was unusual for him especially when he was on-boarded an aircraft. Joe shot up right with his wide eyes and looked around the aircraft. He ran his hand over his face and let out a breath he was holding and that sound had course, Catherine, to wake from her slumber too. The three of them stretched their legs by walking around the plane. It was only two more hours before they reached Pendleton.

Catherine took out one of her books while Steve and Joe want to talk to the pilot to give themselves a peace of mind.

Steve asked "how is everything"

Pilot said "everything is good sir we will become over Los Angeles in hour and a half sir"

Joe said, "it looks like Blue skies" as he looked out the window.

Pilot replied "yes sir, clear blue skies, let hope it stay that way all weekend"

Steve said "I hope so, I have big plan for this weekend"

Before they knew it, they made the last approach to Pendleton and they were told to take they sits.


	3. Chapter 3

The three of them had grabbed their belongings and walked out of Hercules. The first thing they all notes were that a black hummer with Sam leading against driver side door with his arms cross over his chest and other man talking about something, it looks like they were having a discussion about something and Sam smile shakes his head at the other man.

The scene reminds Catherine of discussion between Steve and Danny at the auction. As they head towards them they catch the last bit of the discussion. “What I like to do is shot him, but I couldn’t do that to my family,” Sam told the other man. Who just said “or you could set him up for fall” which Sam just smiles and shake his head.

“Hanna I told you that there was no need to pick us up,” Steve said

“Yeah right, likely not McGarrett, you know that my wife and my daughter will have me in dog house if I don’t bring you three around for dinner,” He said

Steve smiled at his old friend and Sam gave him a man-hug. Sam then Kiss Catherine check and given his Seal training officer one handed hug.

“Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, Lieutenant Commander Joe white and Lieutenant Catherine Rollins this is my Partner Special Agent G Callen,” same said.

They shook hands and loaded up the hummer and they were on their way.

“Take us to our hotel and give us chance to change first,” Joe said

“No can-do sir I have ordered from my wife that there are two spare rooms with your names on them,” Sam said.

“I knew booking the hotel rooms was waste of time,” Catherine said looking at Steve.

“Let go,” Stave said has he smile and shake his head. He knew at the end Catherine had not gone through with booking.

“I hope my room is on the other side of the house from this two’s room Sam,” Joe said

Catherine and Steve both blush a nice shade of pink, it was unfortunate that Joe had been the room next door in the small motel two years ago in England of all places. Catherine had not been quiet about her and Steve nightly actives which had kept Joe up most of the night.

“I remember Christmas of 04 when you and your second wife kept me up all night with your nightly actives went I was visiting you for Christmas Joe,” Steve said returning the shot.

It was Joe to turn to blush and Steve knew that he was in for it tomorrow for that little comment. He just has to make sure to keep out of Joe firing range during paintball fight. He was looking forward to the paintball fight and chance to even the score with Ted for what has said two years ago he had something special planned for Ted this year.

“I got to make a call,” Steve told them and pulled out his Cell.

“Danny, who there with you,” he asked. He listened and asked “Where is Lori,” he asked after getting the answer he was looking for and he adds “I see how are you got to pay for it all,” he asked the answer had made him laugh out.

“Put me on speaker and I am going put you on speaker phone,” he said.

“Yeah Boss,” a female voice said

“Yeah Kono, Chin,” Steve said

“How is your training,” Danny asked

“This not business Danny it personal trip,” Steve told him

“You not having a party without inviting us are your boss?” Chin asked

“What Party, I get to shoot people and blow things up does that sound like party to you, Chin,” he asked

“That may not be what we call party but that sound like Super Seal idea of party to me,” Danny said

“Danny is right Boss,” Kono said

 That got a laugh from all them.

Joe said “they know you so well”

“Joe you make sure that Bossman comes back in one piece,” Chin asked

“I try but you know how Steve is,” Joe said

He team replied together “we know, just try your best Joe that all we ask”

“He will come home it one piece but he will be little black-and-blue,” Catherine said

“We all will be black and blue when this weekend is done,” Joe said

“Ok, the resin I called is to remind you that I am turn off my phone this weekend and if you need to get in contact with me give Joe or Catherine a call,” Steve said.

After a little while, he turns off his phone and put it into Catherin handbag.

“Sam what layout for tomorrow’s firefight?” He asked

“We are suing the training field here at Pendleton and this year the start is little different we have four group, not just three” Sam said.

“Please explain Sam,” Steve said

“I want to teach Kensi partner Det. Deeks a lesson about respecting women” Sam said

“So what the plan,” Joe asked to think that he had disrespected his god-daughter in which case the good Detective was a dead man.

“LAPD will be one group and Deeks will lead it, Catherine Will lead NI which group two, Kensi Will lead NCIS which will be group three and Group four will be Seals and you lead us, Steve,” Sam said

“And my sister which group is she going to be in” Steve asked

“She is with Kensi in NCIS,” Sam told him with a smile.

“We will talk about the assault plans later Sam,” Steve said with a little smile on his face as a plan formed in his mind.

“I see the wheels turn in your head you have plans for someone who is it,” Catherine asked

Steve smile look at Catherine tells her about Ted Smith and his shape ear picked up on little Conversation between Ted and Nick two years ago about Mrs. Wilson’s assets with David passing way last year in Koran I had made a promised to David that day that intends to keep he smiled.

“Never got hold of Nick, I try every number I have for him,” Sam said

“He dead, he was killing in Hawaii last year, he fell victim to the devil’s money, he comes after me and my team. He didn’t give me any choice he was killed by my hands on the beach behind my house last year” Steve said he could keep his emotions at bay.

 Catherine gives Steve’s knee a light squeeze for comforted.

“He turned his back on his country and his men he got what came to him,” Joe said

“Joe right Steve” Sam said

“Still don’t make it easy,” Steve told them

“Yeah I know,” Sam said

“You remember Michael Saleh he and I were undercover in Sudan when he was made he went back uncover after he was exposed to Radiation,” Sam said

“His wife has a baby a few months, ago right?” Steve asked

“Yeah baby boy only four months old,” Sam said

“You have to tell him about Michael as he grows up,” Steve said

“His wife Nicole will be there tonight for dinner,” Sam said

“When these Navy Seal get to together they intend to forget they others friends around them,” Catherine said to Callen.

“I don’t mind it not every day that Sam talks someone ears off,” Callen said

“No, it a Navy Seal thing again, it like they only talk to one other and they lose their tongue whenever they around outsiders, taken from someone who been around them on and off duty,” Catherine said.

 Callen laughed and said, “I always thought it just Sam”.

“No way, they all the same with every Navy Seal I come across they just shy away from outsiders unless your woman that is,” Catherine said which got a laughed out everyone.

Walk into the house Steve never had a chance to put his bag down before a fourteen-year girl threw herself at him yell “uncle Steve”. He caught her just had she hit his chest with her arm around his neck. He kissed her forehead and place her back on her feet and she was out his hands and found herself been hugged by her aunt Catherine.

“Can you show your Uncle Steve and Aunt Catherine to their room so they can freshen up after their long plane raid while I show Joe to his room?” Sam asked his daughter

 “Ok daddy, this way please,” she said and as she leads them to their room she talked their ear off about school and her soccer team how to have a game tomorrow so she had to miss out the start of the paintball fight which is a fun part of watching.

After fresh up, about ten minutes later Catherine and Steve made their way down to the Kitchen where the group had gathered, Steve kiss Elise Hanna Sam mother on the cheek.

“How are you mother Hanna,” he asked

“Stephen I been good dear, now tell me have you asked that young lady of yours to marry you yet,” She asked

“Mother Hanna” was all he said only to make her laugh in return.

Catherine had gone to help Sam wife in the kitchen and Sam took Steve to mate the other two team members.

 “Steve This Det Marty Deeks, Deeks this Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett was my navy CO,” Sam said. Steve shakes his hand and doesn't really know what to say to him.

Catherine came over and hand a bottle of beer to Steve.

“Mahalo Cath,” Steve said

“And who this lovely Lady” Deeks said smiling, he looked Catherine up and down which she rolled her eyes at him.

“Deeks really what did tell you,” Sam said in shape voice which was so unlike him.

“I am Deeks, Marty Deeks and you are,” he asked flashing her one of his winning smiles which in his mind no woman can turn down.

“Ok Shaggy let’s take it step back,” Joe told him.

Steve looks so relaxed like he knew that Deeks did not have an opportunity with Catherine and from the look on Catherine he was right. She looked like she was ready to hit Deeks.

“Shaggy dilly baby,” he said to Catherine

“Ho’okamali’i,” Catherine said which got a laugh out Joe and Steve.

“I was thinking more in line of Scooby Doo,” Joe said

Catherine added in shape voice “look, kid I want you to listen I am only going to say this one time so listen up, I like men not boys who think there is a man”

“Ouch,” Callen said who was listening to them

“I can be mean when it calls for” Deeks said

“I am Navy Intel kid not one of your brainless floozies that you have one-night stay with,” Catherine said

“Do yourself a favor Shaggy, her uncle is the secretary of Defenses, her grandfather is Admiral in Navy and her father a captain in navy?” Sam said

“Don’t forget five brothers with four out of five been Navy Seals and other in Navy Intel” Joe added

“You keep going and you will not be able to step foot in Hawaii where you were born,” Catherine told him

“Why is that,” he asked

“There on where in Hawaii that you would be safe” Joe add

“I don’t know I am a Cop and I have a gun,” he said little too cocky for Catherine liking.

“That will not help you if you make my boyfriend mad, he is a seal with Immunity and means in the state of Hawaii,” She told him

“And no red tape” Steve adds wit smile before taking a sip of his beer.

“Deeks shut up or I tell Hetty that it was you who told Eric that it was ok to take a flower from her table,” Kensi said

“You wouldn’t,” Deeks said to look like a little mouse.

“Wouldn’t I” Kensi had asked which shut Deeks up for the night.

“Catherine this agent Kensi Blye Joe God-daughter and or cording to Sam she is a born operator at keeping it really,” Steve told her

“Nice to meet you,” Catherine said shake her hand.

Just then Sam’s wife just told them that food was service. Steve had a chance to talk to Michael wife during dinner. It had gone without incident. Steve had great night talking with his old friends.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Steve and Catherine got awaken up by a call from her family who wanted to wish Steve for his birthday which has become a yearly occurs.

"Morning daddy," Catherine said into the phone without a look at the call ID, after asked after her health her father had asked where Steve was for which she had replied "he right here hold on mint dad," she said and hand the phone over to Steve.

"Morning sir," Steve said into the phone. "Thank you sir" smiled and listen to her family just wish him as they do every year at a time like these he felt that he was part of her family and as far as they were concerned he was part of their family and has been for almost ten years. The four out of five of Catherine’s brothers start to sing ho his jolly good fellow "Thank you guys, Mrs. Rollins, yes ma'am, thank you, ma'am, of course, ma'am, we had the cookies last night ma'am everyone dig into them as if there was no tomorrow" after while the phone was handed back to her and she had talk to her family who they would be seen in few weeks for her birthday on board the Enterprise which also have become an annual event.

The two walked down to the kitchen where Joe and Sam were waiting for them and others had left for the day.

"Morning," they all said together at the same time.

After breakfast, they head over to Pendleton and on the way, they picked up Mary Ann McGarrett.

“Happy Birthday Steve,” she said as she got into the van.

“Mahalo katakana,” he said

One they arrived at the base where the groups all were waiting for them.

"Navy Intel comes with me," Catherine said and walk to the far end of the training field.

"Deeks is going lead LAPD," Sam said with smile

"Come boys lets go, we have to win this or take out NCIS group or I never hear the end of it," Deeks said he took the group way from the others.

"NCIS let go, even if we lose today we will not lose to LAPD," Kensi said and she took them way from the Seals.

"Ok Steve what the plan," Joe asked

"Let silt up Joe you take half and I take other half and we enter the maze from the back and front and take out anyone who get in our way we will not be taken position until the last group had entered the maze,” Steve said

"Like tactical attack" Jack Rollins Catherine older brother had said

“Yes and with no eyes on us, we should have upper hand against the LAPD, however, NCIS and Navy Intel likely guess that we will split as they all come from military background" Steve add.

Steve smiled looked around his team see that it was the same team that he and Joe took into Bosnia to rescue Sam his eyes lit up like Christmas tree. He looked at Joe and said “Bosnia rescue mission”

Joe nodded his head and smiled has he then turned to Sam and said: “Shoot to Kill take no prisoners we get out alive at any cost to the other groups”.

Sam handed everyone folder with names and information they need to know to outsmart the other groups. They're all read through the information and got to know the other groups will.

The Seal geared up and putting on the face paint and ear-price in for communication armed themselves with paintballs, their guns loaded and ready to go as we as balloons which were viewed as hand-grenades and long log-like balloons which were viewed as explosives. Sam and Steve have talked every early this morning and come up with a plan to take out the NCIS group and Navy Intel they were the many threat in this game. They were counting on NCIS to take out LAPD and knew Kensi would not let her team go down to Local law-informants.

"Everyone listens up my name is Admiral Mark Smith I am the referee for this year. The first part of this paintball fight is going to be in the Maze which is going to be four groups that are playing against one another. The group one is LAPD led by Det Deeks, group two is NCIS led by agent Kensi Blye, Group three is Navy Intel led by Lieutenant Catherine Rollins and the final group navy Seals led by the birthday boy himself Lieutenant Commander Steven J McGarrett" ADM Smith said

"The rules are you got half hour to take out as any of our targets as you can and when you get fatal shot you are out, a fatal shot must be to the upper torso no head shots, If you get hit on leg and you may take as many of targets you can before they take you out and when you get hit with that fatal shoot you lay on the floor at which point if I hear one sound or one word out of dead your team is disqualified do I make myself clear" ADM Smith asked and every one of the navy personal calls out "sir yes sir".

ADM Smith said "I did not hear the LAPD officers, do I make myself clear" and all police officers said, "yes sir".

ADM smith adds "good, take you place NCIS and LAPD will head into the maze and set up first. Miss McGarrett you will play on the NCIS team as they are one short. You got five minutes to set up starting now" when five minutes were up ADM smith said ok Navy Intel you got in next you got five mints to take as many of NCIS and LAPD out or set up. It is up to your leader as to what you do"

Steve gapped more ammo finding room on his person for some more. When the ADM smith is said "Ok Seals your time is up you many go into the maze and good luck"

The seals entered the Maze and they blended into trees as they make their way into the maze they disconnect the changes that Navy Intel, NCIS, and LAPD had set. They worked as a unit has they advanced into the maze from broths side take out Navy Intel and NCIS as they worked through the maze. Joe’s half of the Seals came up on LAPD from the back. When NSIC force LAPD to turn tail, and run they ran into one-half of the Seal team who made quick work of LAPD most of NCIS. It was Steve half of the seal that comes up against Navy Intel just like Steve had said Navy Intel was ready for them and had Guess that they would split up. Just has the fight been getting interesting ADM smith called “times up everyone weapons down”.

ARM Smith announced “at the end of around one we have just two LAPD officers Det Deeks and Officer Nelly did to both of you for getting into around two. From NCIS we have tow left one Agent Kensi Blye and Miss Mary Ann McGarrett who is just civilian with no law-informant training or military training. From the Navy Intel Group, we have three CPO Nil McGee, Lt Catherine Rollins, and Steve first Navy Intel CO CDR Richard Wainwright. Final we have the Navy Seals who left with LTCDR Joe White, LT Jack Rollins, CDR Mark Wade, Agent Sam Hanna, TL Gary Nil and the birthday boy LTCDR Steven J McGarrett”.

ARM said “As they say in Show Biz take five, we start around two shortly”

“I was hoping Agent Ted would make it to around two I had specially planned for Ted,” Steve said

“Sorry Steve, he steps on paint mind, it would have hurt like hell,” Sam said

“Oh well, there always next year,” Joe tells him.

“Deeks is mine,” Mary said to the Navy personals.

“Just make sure you take him out with excessive force,” Sam said

“What did he do Sam to get on you bad side,” Steve asked

“You saw him last night, he hit on my sister at bar took her home and the phone number he gives her do not exist,” Sam told them

“Mary take him out fast with one clean shot, come from civilian it would be a good way to humiliate him in front of LAPD who will not let him forget it anytime soon,” Steve said.

Mary nodded her head at him which course the others around them laugh as they have seen firsthand what Mary was could do. 

As they waited for around two to start the remaining Navy Seals were getting a head start as they were rearming themselves, reapplying the face paint and imprinting outlay of the Jungle into their brain by going over the map.

The seal was all ready to go to their dictation they would be taken in individual transport vehicles deeps of the Jungle. The playing arena was going give the navy personal the upper-hand over the civilians.

ARM then said “around two is normal played out in Steve favorite arena in deeps of the ocean but has we have civilians with us this year for that reason around two will be played in the jungle and around two is individual around which is normal around three so this year it be one less around. I give you five minutes to set up and geared up then each of you be taken into the jungle where you are on your own from there on in when you are given the fatal shot you are to hit the red button on your wristbands then a vehicle will come to get you and bring you back to base camp. For love of god do not move away from the place you have been shot as a precaution because the battery in your wristbands only lasts for an hour at most”.

Steve found nice area up in rangers in middle of the jungle. It was defendable with the view of trail that leads to the lake. Steve set up paint mines and trip wires around the camp site. He knew from the past years as well as his training that only the seal will be able to bypass his traps and he knew they will come after him for which he had planned to sit back and watch as the seals be taken out by each other only then would he have to take the last seal out ensuring that he would be the last seal standing against the others.

He also knew that Catherine and his sister will be expecting these little traps from him and other seals. He also knew that if he went to win then his have to take his two girls out fast or they may get him but first he would sit back and watch as his sister take out Deeks, even tho he would like to see Catherine get the best of him for last night. He knew if it continued that Catherine was like to deck him one and so he told himself that he was going to have a little talk with Deeks and hope he hears his counsel.  

After reading Ken file he knew that she had grown up on military bases for fifteen years plus her training she had from NCIS would make a great opponent go up against what he did not know was just what kind of background cheek she may have done on him.

Steve made camp up high in a tree branch and he watched the action below him. He could see Joe come on his campsite from the left side of the range. Joe easily bypassed his two trip wires that he had set up in 10 miles west of his camp. He heard one of his trap go off 5 clicks east of his camp he turned his head to see who had tip it off and there was Office Nelly on the ground covered head to toe in paint. He watched as office Nelly hit his red button and look at the paint mind that he had set off, Steve smiled it one of LAPD paint mind that he had discontented and taken for scorned half of this fight. Steve could see motorbike head toward the Office Nelly he thought to himself one office out one to go and his all you’re my dear sister.

Steve turn his attention back to Joe who was slow making his was to Steve’s camp site. Steve saw movement three clicks from Joe’s position it was CDR Wade and less than two miles behind Sam was CPO McGee from Navy Intel, CPO McGee was using Sam’s footsteps to make his way through Steve set traps. Steve thinks to himself that CPO McGee was going up to rank fast in Navy Intel. He watches as three seals made their way towards his camp but then Sam stopped at the tree line as he spotted CRD Wade just has he was taken a shot at Joe so Sam took aimed his gun at his commanding officer and waited for him to take Joe out. After Joe was shot twice in the chest Sam took CRD wade out of the game with a shot to the chest.

Steve saw the chance to take Sam out and so he took the shot as he knew that he was out of range to CPO McGee who was out of his range too. With Sam, out of the game that only left tree seals including himself, LT Jack Rollins and LT Nil. Steve sidled down the tree and makes his way to his secondary watch tower. Just has he reach his top branch he heard big bang which set off a chain reaction of paint minds that he had set around his fake camp. He looked toward the camp found CPO McGee standing in the middle of the camp was CPO McGee he was covered in paint and looking like a rainbow. Steve wished he had a camera at this point it would have made a great addition to his album. 

Steve watched from his look out at the action that was going on below the tree that he was in. He watched as Nil took up a post behind a rock. They broth watched as Kensi moved in on Jack from his left side just out of his line of sight. Jack was setting up tarp wire when he was shot in the chest by Kensi however Kensi had not seen CRD Wainwright hiding in the reef half submerge in the lake. Nil saw a clear shot he took his chance he took his shot at the CRD Wainwright taken him out of the game.

Out of nowhere, a shot was heard ring out northwest from the lake. Steve moved his eyes towards where the sound had come from. At first, he did not see anything. Then he was movement from under the camouflage netting a female finger moved towards the bushes.

It was Catherine he was impressed with her long distant shooting skills. She had been hunting her brother by the look of it. Steve used all his seal training to follow her. He could believe his eyes and ears what he saw and heard was a page out of the survivors a reality television show. When he thought about it, he really should accept this from his two girls. He listened to his girlfriend and sister conversion.

“I could not get to Kensi in time she was taken out be Commander Wainwright but not before she took my brother out while he was setting up a trip wire,” Catherine told Mary.

“Is the Commander still in play?” Mary asked.

 “No he was taken out by LT Nil who no longer in play,” Catherine said

“You took a seal out,” Mary asked

“Yeah I did, I sued a page out of your brother book on tactical attacks,” Catherine said with smile

“I followed McGee down as far as range set up a post at the top and watched the action of the seal taken one other out. I didn’t see who took the shot that took out Sam none I didn’t see where it comes from but I am sure it was Steve who made it” Mary said.

“What happen to McGee,” Catherine asked

“He uses Sam foot step to make his way to Steve camp only the camp was fake a trap and McGee walk into it,” Mary said

“The charges are set for fun,” Catherine told to Mary

“Good let have a little fun with Det Deeks,” Mary said

“I get the impassion that you know him,” Catherin said to Mary

“I don’t but my friend from school back Hawaii do umm… there was… umm, will he has not changed. He still running after girls that way out of his range” Mary said.

“Do tell?” Catherine said rolling her eyes

“He went out with her for three months before she gives into him and slept with him and then he broke up with her the following week,” Mary said

“Let the games begin,” Catherine said with smile

“After we take out Deeks we go after my brother together,” Mary said

“Deal,” Catherine said.

Steve watched as his girls play a mind game with Deeks setting off a charge only one meter way from Deeks make Deeks take cover and take look around for un-friends. Steve was enjoining himself watch his girls when Catherine set off a chain reaction when she took a shot one set off charges coursing Deeks take cover behind a tree. For the scorned time that day he wishes he had his camera with him. The two girls were slow moving Deeks towards them where they were sitting in wait for him on the west and east side of the bank. When Deeks made run for the west bank for cover he came face to face with a rifle barrel, Mera smiles at him as she shot him point blank range. Steve knew firsthand just how much that hurts has he had been receiving end more times than he cares to count.

Steve looked around him for advantage to take the girls out and win but he realized that the girls had him trapped. He had clean shot at his sister as he scanned for Catherine only not find her anywhere. At which point he knew that game was up. If he took the short he would give way his position to Catherine who could have clean shot at him from wherever she is set up. Reluctantly he took the shot take out the sister while she gathered ammo from the fall Det Deeks.

He ducked behind his hideout and scanned the area for any camouflage netting and did not find any. He then thought of making a run for it into the lake and that what he did as he runs paintball winners past his left ear and hit the tree in front of him. He dived into the lake and calculated the angle to pin down Catherine’s where about. He knew he had to take a change by swimming to the other side of the lake and come around to her position and that is if she had not moved by the time he hit another side of the lake. When Steve came up with the plan he did not know he would walk into a well-played tarp set up just for him. When he came out of the water Catherine was standing there with her handgun sitting in three one meter high with a clean shot and she did not hesitate she took the shot and won the game.

Sun was starting to set over trees when the game came to end Steve and Catherine were then taken back to base camp. Where everyone was not waiting for them the first thing Steve did was give his sister hug told her well done for turning my own game plan to me by the team up with Catherine and then sacrificing herself so that Catherine could take a shot.

That night they had a BBQ at the base and they all sang Ho He's a Jolly Good Fellow to Steve, Sam wife had a cake made in shape of hand-grenade which was so Steve thing to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve turns off the alarm and turns to his right where Catherine was laying. He turns to her and said, “good morning Lieutenant” for which Catherine replied “good morning Commander”.

Steve Kissed her and she wrapped her right leg over his hip and deepened the kiss by pulling him closer. He kissed her long her jaw line down her neck slowly came back up finding her lips.

When the two finally come down to the kitchen with around seven I in the morning when they sat down for breakfast.

“Vanessa, Marie and I are going to have girl’s morning this morning while you man does what you do best,” Catherine said.

“Ok we meet here at one in afternoon out the plane at half past two,” Joe said.

With the five minutes the all when there way out the front door. They girls were heading towards the mall Catherine calls Kono to set up little get together with Steve’s Ohana at his place for that night to celebrate his birthday even if it was a day late.

The girls start off at the hairdressers getting their hair done and a little shopping. They had coffee and a cupcake for brunch. By the time one came around the girl's hands a full of bags. Catherine had gone Steve new polo shirt and pair of new boots and she had got Vanessa a pair of earrings blue diamond with a matching necklace.

Meanwhile, at the NCIS HQ Steve, Joe and Sam were in the training room doing a full work out when Deeks and Kensi worked in on them in full training mode. Steve pulled Deeks to the side to have little chat with him.

”Shaggy, do you have any idea just how close you come to getting thump by Catherine. She held it in which was not easy for her to do she really did grow up with five brothers who are seal well that are if James retransfers come through plus her father is an ex-Navy Seal who tutor her how to fight from every young age” Steve told him.

“Do yourself a favor and stay away from her for your own safety?” Joe told him.

After Sam talked to Hetty the three of them left to after Joe had a talk with Kensi about her reunion with her mother which was a shock to Joe at first about what they have uncovered about the death of his old friend. After Kensi played the tape to Joe he had to smile it was just like his friend to help other at the cost of his own life. In many away, Steve reminds Joe of Kensi father and it scared him.

“That was just like your father to help save alive whenever he could,” Joe said to Kensi.

Sam asked Joe you ready to go and the three of them left to they were meeting up with ADM Smith for early lunch. When it came to paying Steve beat Sam to it.

“Consider this the sake dinner I own you,” Steve said and paid for lunch.

Afterward, they were heading to Sam place to meet up with the girls. When they walk in the first thing Steve noted was Catherine hair cut which had reminded Steve of their time at Annapolis. Catherine had lost a bet and had to get her long hair which was down to her hip at the time had to be cut by Steve. It was started off at the one-time deal which ends up with Steve cutting her hair every two months for two years which had continued well in the five year that Steve was at naval Intelligence before he transfers to the seals.

He smiled at her and said “I like it, it suit you” and with that he kissed her forehead.

Catherine had them both packed and ready for departure to Oahu where Steve had made their home base for the last year and a half before that they home base had been Enterprise on and off or wherever Catherine had to be based at the time of Steve leave.

While Joe was packing, Steve had managed to find a little time to talk to Vanessa his god-daughter about the last Email he had got from her. It had been about Chinse class she had asked about his time as a prisoner of war long with few Chinse prisoners in Afghanistan. He was glad that he could help his god-daughter with her homework from time to time it made feel has tho he was doing his job has her god-father and not just sitting back watching Catherine her god-mother do all the work.

He remembers telling Sam that he really did not know how he was going to be a really god-father to Vanessa when he was always way in some other country at any given time. Sam and his wife had told him that he finds a way to be there for her when she needs him the most course they didn’t really trust any else with the daughter other than Joe White Sam Seal training officer but he has too many God-Children as it is to worry over.

He had a smile and give Vanessa some money to buy herself that dress she wants for school dance which she was saving up for knowing every well that Catherine was would have got her some jewelry to go with the dress that they both knew that was on lay-by.

Once Joe was down they said they goodbyes and were no they were to the airstrip where a Bell UH-1N Twin Huey chopper that was waiting to take them back home where Five 0 was had set up party for Steve which poor Steve had no idea of.

They landed at Pearl Base at six that afternoon and they head to Steve place Catherine had text Kono when they were just about to land letting her know that they were on their way. Steve weaved through traffic head to the house. He was tried and bruised from his training that morning as well as the shot that he had received from Catherine. He knew that she had outplayed him by using his own playbook against him. He was so proud of her for out playing the seals and winning.

He pulled into his driveway has he got out of the Joe car and the three of them headed towards the house. He heard the smoke alarm going off. He ran into the house only to be yelled at “Happy Birthday” by his family. There was Danny with broom setting off the fair alarm. He looked around to see Kono, Chin, Malia, Max, Charlie, Kamekona, Danny and his daughter Grace.

“You did really think that we let you get out of celebrating your birthday without us now did you,” Danny asked.

“One can only hope,” Steve said with a smile and looked around his live room there was big sign say **Hau'oli la Hanau** in big colorful letters.

“The sign looks great Gracie It is beautiful,” Steve said

“Do you like it Uncle Steve?” she asked has she stepped closer to him.

“I love it, Gracie, thank you,” he said and hug her and kissed her cheek.

The team all talk and ate cake until it was time for Grace to go to sleep. Danny put her in Mary old room and then came back down. Steve took out a DVD that ADM Smith had given him which was a video of the paintball fight. The Ohana watch it together, Steve pulled Catherine down next to him 


End file.
